You'll never miss him till he's gone
by Tyson-lil'sis-CookieGranger
Summary: Ok! Well this is one of my wattpad story's I transferred onto this site! Cause this thing has like only 1 B Daman crossfire story. Summary: Rikki is moving to a country in America and Samuru starts to have feelings for things he can't describe... SamuruxRikki


*Samuru POV* Why, why am I feeling like this, so weird, I can't explain it, I feel like I'm missing something... Could I be missing him!? No, not him... I hate him, hate his guts, his happyness, his mojo... But yet I feel so empty without him... Do I NEED HIM? He makes me, why!? why gosh darn it!? why, its always you Rikki Ryugasaki, you... Always, making me feel so type of way... I turn to my bedroom night stand, and stare at the picture. * The picture shows Rikki and Samuru on the podiums getting their trophy's for Crossfire champions, Rikki won gold and Samuru got silver* Yep, you always out shined me... I hated you for that... But yet I miss you... Why did you leave me, Rikki... I was so stupid to think you leaving would be a good thing... ==================================== *flashback * To think, this all started the day you walked in to class, all sad and I was so cruel I mocked you for it... Samuru: Hey look the big bad b dachapion is crying! Hugo: Really! OMG! Sumi: Rikki what is wrong. I remember watching you walk into class moping and your head was down. Simon: Shasha! Rikki what happened? Kaito: Come on Rikki you can tell us. Samuru: I bet someone finally beat him and took his title! Yuki shoots me a glance. Yuki: Stop it Samuru! Samuru: WHO ME? I smirk. Only, if I would have known the next 2 words would change my life forever. maybe I wouldn't have acted so cold hearted, to you, maybe things could have been different, maybe I could have changed, maybe we could've became friends before you left maybe... We could've been more than friends... Rikki: I,I,I I'm moving... I can still see the soft tears fall hard from your heavenly face. Samuru: Moving? Your crying over Moving!? I flip out on you, why was I so mean, calling you a cry baby, and telling you that your a spoiled kid... Reggie: Samuru, you don't have to be so cold! I grin. Samuru: he knows if he moves to a new block, that getting to the top will be harder. Kaito: Moving is nothing to be worryed about! Yuki: We could still see each other cause we go to the same school! Grizz: we can also see each other in matches were all the blocks compete against each other! Sumi: There right you should'nt feel that bad Rikki. Rikki: No, you don't understand, I'm moving to a whole new state... IN AMERICA! I see the others faces fill with shock and sadness. While my face has happyness, joy and hope. I remember thinking about how I can be back on top again, as Crossfire champion! Simon: Your kidding right Rikki? Rikki: Does it look like I am? Everyone goes and gives Rikki a big group hug, well everyone but me, I don't do hugs, and I don't do feelings or compassion, I definitely don't do caring, well what do I have to care about anymore? That Blue haired spot light taker over there, stole the only think I ever did care about, the Crossfire champion title. But now everything will go back to normal, I will be on top and the other low life's on the bottom, oh yeah I was Hype! Sumi: Oh, Rikki when are you leaving!? Rikki: Tonight... Hugo: Why didn't you tell us!? Rikki: I couldn't bring myself to do it... I shake my head at those idiots, are they really crying over that bum! You took everything from me, even my fans, my friends, you made me like this, gave me so much hate in my heart... But then again you made me stronger, you made me push myself to beat you, cause I hated you, and I wanted nothing more than to see you die, to see burn, to see you suffer, Then I would laugh, laugh at your pain, laugh at life, laugh at your failure... The day you left, Sumi through a party, I didn't come, I didn't want to, I treated myself to a milkshake and celebrated you moving. *end flashback* ================================================ I rolled over in my bed and stared at my bedroom ceiling, Only if I knew, that once you moved my life would become a living Hell... Why, Rikki why'd you leave me... I need you, I don't know why, but I do, these feelings are so new to me... And I'm sure there for you, I didn't even know I could feel, until you left... I feel emptyness, were the hate once was, I thought it would be filled with glory and pride but it's not... I thought life would be awesome without you... but it's not... Curse you Rikki Ryugasaki, curse you... Cause no matter where you are, you always haunt me, no matter how much I try to pretend this is what I want, for you not to be in my life, its not... Am I spoiled for this? For always wanting more? Am I a brat for being greedy? I used to think, you not being here is what I wanted, but now I know its not... I think I want you back... Cause being on top, with no friends is boring... But Rikki, I don't think, you gave me hate, I think I brought it upon myself... Cause maybe all this time I was jealous of you... Maybe I wanted to be YOU! =============================================== *Flash back* The first time I saw you, was at that exhibition match. Out of all the sounds and noises, you heard me and Dravise talking. Rikki: ummmm, hey were you talking to someone, I thought I heard a voice? Samuru: You don't know what your talking about I wasn't talking to anybody, now get out my way... I blew you off, but couldn't get you out of my mind all day... You seemed special to me, in a way I couldn't explain, but I tryed to act like you didn't matter. That all changed when I found out you were a Crossfire player, I saw your first challenge, when you did score a point I felt now threat I mean, to me you were just another tipcail Loser who wanted to be a Crossfire champion, just like the rest... But when you saw me again, Rikki: Hey! I remember you your a crossfire member to I had no idea!? You greeted me all excitedly, all wide eyed and friendly. It made me sick... Your smile your joy... I wanted to smack the smile off your face. But I didn't, I just blew you off again, Why? Why? am I so mean? Maybe I led Nove and Derek here, cause of my bad Karma... But, as much as I wanna take all the credit busting Nove, I can't because, you were there... Nove: there are a thousand ways out of this... He is lieing you gotta believe me. Samuru: Don't even try it! *plays the voice recording * Then, you jumped in adding your 25 cents and you battle Nove, then I am forced to save your sorry but, cause Nove is a hole and he is a cheating jerk, well he doesn't cheat, but well using 2 b daman fused as one should be cheating! Then you say, me and you can beat him and Derek in a Break bomber battle. I wanna rejected but, I am the hero, or so I thought I was, and I go on with it... The battle wasn't even that intence, you still fall! When you fall, I her your friends call out to you, I don't cause I want you to stay down, cause your holding me back, your filling me with the strange sensation of being on a team... The team work, it makes me confused, Despite my thoughts you get back up and fight... And then we destroy Nove and Derek, by working together, through team work.. Rikki: we did it! Nove:... I'm so sorry everyone. Grandpa T: Now, for your crossfire abilities... Rikki: Hey! W8 don't you think taking away crossfire is pretty harsh, I mean Nove seems like he learned his lesson, I say let him stay in Crossfire! Grandpa T: well, I don't have a problem with it, Samuru you must agree of course. To be honest I wanted to say NO! and a probably should have to prevent Rudy and Smash dragold from ever coming to power. I should have stayed with my original answer, Heck no, we can't let this mother flippens go! They would just fudge the place up again! For some reason I can't bring myself to do it, Samuru: I don't care. Grandpa T: well look like your off the hook for now. Why? Why, was I so foolish, I fell short cause of your smile and gleam, and everyone was there which added ×123 pressure! You came to my dads job on your "field trip" and saw me... well, I tryed my best to ignore you, but your like a boomerang, you just gotta keep coming back! Then you ask me about being my friend. Samuru; My dad is not awesome. Rikki:? Dravise: Samuru moves around a lot and never gets time to meet any friends. Rikki: I am your friend Samuru! Samuru: friend? The word puts my stomach in knots, so I kill the feeling right away. Samuru: I have no friends only rivals. Rikki: but,...mm You impressed me when you saved Sumi, Samuru: If you battle me for the title of Crossfight champion, then i may accept you... Rikki: As a friend!? Your eyes look so happy, in hopefully, so I murder everything right away cause that glow in your eyes, that freaking glow, the glow that makes me tick, I can't stand the glow! Samuru: No, I will take you as my rival. I had no clue, how much you took that sentence to heart, cause the next thing I know, were battling for the winner of Crossfire... ============================================= *end flashback * I turn to my picture on my nightstand again, and smack it off! The glass shatters and Dravise asked me what's wrong. Everything, I reply harshly. Is it him again? he asked me. I sigh, you know its a darn shame when a b daman is your only friend, the only person you can trust your secrets with, the only one who knows what makes you tick and what makes you smile. Yep, its the blue devil himself... Why the heck did he come into my life anyway? I ask my trusty partner. He made my life miserable ever since he got in it! Samuru, where will pouting and complaining get you? I give him a sharp glance, Your not helping! I say angrily. Yes, I am I'm treating u like a mother would do at this time. Why? I question him. Your not my mother. I know, but... I turn away from him, he talks to much, and I didn't even need his options. How I hate that picture, that was the day...when I realized you were my rival, the person I would hate for life and beyond, the person I would look down on, the person I would dedicate my life to destroying, the person I will die trying to wreck their life like they wrecked mine... Rudy... an innocent kid, that life also got wrecked cause of your stupid joy and power, and glow, and dominate over me, and you being number one and him looking up to you, and not me, ya see if it was me, who he looked up to, we would have never had Smash Dragold problem! ============================================ *Flash back* there was Rudy, yep that gosh darn tick got under my skin! The only reason he beat me was...was because I, my...My MIND WASN'T IN IT! IM THE BEST B SHOT AROUND, RUDY JUST BEAT ME ON MY OFF DAY! Its all Rikki's fault! If he would have never suggested that Nove and Derek go free! Ugh! Once a Jerk always a Jerk! I, could've beat Rudy, all by myself, but the others wanted to come! I didn't need them... When Rudy came back to normal, we should've thrown that no good scoundrel in jail and melted the key! But NO, you gotta have love and you give him a second Chance, I mean didn't you learn from Nove!? Why? Rikki:Rudy? Rudy: Dragold? Dragold: for beating me here, your wish... Rikki: I wish for a world were b shots and b daman can live in peace. I swear as soon as you said that I wanted to knock the life out of you! What a crappy wish! You waisted a wish! You should have wished for world domination! Should have wished to always be the top b shot! Dragold: Rudy, thank you for being the best partner, and here *gives Rudy Proto 01* Rudy: Dragold... Dragold: good bye Rudy! *end flashback* =================================================== I turn to the door, which is now open, and you your standing in the door way watching me. I walk over to you, your eyes still on me. you, you came back, I say Then I lean in and kiss you softly on the cheek. Rikki, I know that was weird, and you probably think I'm a gay fa- You lean in and kiss my lips. I'm in such a shock I stumble back on my bed, You make your way in my room, and you get on top of me and put your forehead against mine. Its alright Samuru, You purr to me, running your fingers through my hair. Its OK, I knew one day you would see the light and come to me... Sorry I was gone for so long love, I guess I need to be away before I could have the courage to show my true feelings toward you... The position feels weird, Rikki of top of me, I growl and flip the tables putting myself on top. But, I thought you said you were moving! I ask. I did move, but my mom, couldn't stand her new boss, so we moved back and she declined the promotion. you tell me. Thank god, for people who are holes! I say, maybe too happily. Cause You just grin then the glow gets in your eyes, they seem to be taunting me, teasing me asking what am I gonna do now? I answer back by locking the bed room door and then getting back on top of Rikki. The boy under me pulls me in for a kiss, are tounges meet each other in a fight for dominacy. My Heart does flip flops when Rikki pulls off his shirt. So HOT! ==================================== *5 hours later* I wake up in the middle of the night, with you laying on my chest. I feel a slite smile form on my face. You look up at me and say, I love you Samuru, he says placing his hand on my cheek I love you too, Rikki , I say kissing you on your forehead. I squeeze your hips and say, so don't EVER LEAVE ME AGAIN! You give me a loving look and we both cuttle together. ================================================ :-) I got this story idea, originally from Kai and Ray's love relationship! N I figured that Samuru and Rikki would be good characters to do YAOI with for b daman crossfire! I'm not really a big YAOI fan, I just like Kai×Ray and this Samuru×Rikki pairing. Anyhow thanks. 4 reading my story! :D 


End file.
